


Dance 'till he drools

by Artemist



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: A bunch of OC's - Freeform, Dancing, M/M, Pining, a bit of humor, badly described dancing, but like not too much... i think, cute kellin, cute vic, dancer Vic, funny humans, highschool/nerd-jock/dance au??????, idk - Freeform, ill add tags as i go, im bad at tagging, jock Kellin, nerd Vic, one-sided Ella/Vic, protective mike, smart vic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemist/pseuds/Artemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin is a jock, Vic dances and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Was it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun, hope you enjoy it.

Kellin slumped in the black leather car seat, he checked the digital clock on the cars dashboard and groaned. His sister won't be done for another 10 minutes or so and he can't leave without her cause he has to take her to the damn dance lesson thing she has. Taking his silver phone he played around with some apps before sighing and putting it back down.

Kellin shook his head, making a few strands of black hair fall into his light eyes. He couldn't understand why was his mom suddenly making him do this, it wasn't fair. He has a god damn life and he really does not have time for this bull, the teen thought angerly.

Looking out of the car window Kellin spotted a familiar blob of blonde hair in the crowd that was spillig from the red building. ''Fucking finally'' he muttered starting the car and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel while she zig-zaged between people making her way towards the navy blue chevrolet.

''Hey'' Ella greeted him as she made herself comftrable by unziping her gray hoodie before bucking up. Kellin just nodded driving out of the buisy school parking lot as fast as he could.

''You know where the studio is or do you need me to give you some directions?''

''No, it's cool. I remmember the way''

''Okay''

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

 

\------

 

Kellin parked the car in front of the big purple building before turning towards his sister. The teen looked at her as the secured some loose locks of hair with a glossed hairpin. ''So, how does this work? Do I have to go inside with you or do you just call me when to come and get you?''

Ella shoot him a deadpan look ''I'm not 5, I'm 16. I'll call when it finishes.'' She smiled at him ''Thanks for the ride bro!'' She said before jumping out of the car and running towards the dance studio.

The blue-eyed teen watched her 'till she walked into the building, making sure she made it there safely, before grabbing his phone and calling his friends.

 

\------

 

 

Vic tried to concentrate on the assignment, but the jocks siting a few tables down were making it almost impossible with their loud taking and whatnot. 

Running a had trough his shoulder lenght hair the brown-eyed teen sighed, he was certain the library would have enough peace for him to finish his assignment and it did. Untill the loud group of football players came and ruined it.

Usually he would just put on his earphones and play some music to toon everything out but it was just his luck for the last pair to die this morning making him have to spend more than half of the day without music.

After trying to focus for another 5 minutes the caramel-skinned teen completely gave up. There was really no point if he couldn't even use the calculator without messing up the numbers. Vic started gathering his stuff while listening to one of the jocks tell his friends how he forgot to pick his sister cause he was too busy hooking up with some girl.

Vic rolled his eyes, who the fuck forgets to pick up their sister just cause they are too busy fucking around. But then again it's not like he is surprised to hear that coming from that group of guys.

Picking up his messenger bag the teen left, his mind filled with his responsibilities for the upcoming dance class.

 

\----

 

The guys all settled down in the mostly empty school library, pulling out some notebooks and assignmnents they weren't even gonna touch.

''So how did things go with Melany last night?'' Evan asked, his voice teasing, and bumped their shoulders together. Kellin looked at him wrinkling his forehead. ''Ugh'' He replied grumpily.

''Ugh?'' Evan repeated, eyebrows going up in surprise as he watched Kellin nod his head groaning and slumping in the chair. ''Are you gonna explain or is 'ugh' gonna be all I'll get?'' Evan laughed, brown eyes sparkiling as he watched his friend groan some more. ''I take it it wasn't so good then?''

''No'' Kellin started sarcastically ''What would give you that idea? Was it all the groaning or maybe-'' he was cut off in the middle of a sentance by Allan '' Are you gonna continue on being a sarcastic little bitch or will you just spit it out already?''

Kelling glared, sometimes he wasn't sure why he hangs out with the blond when hes a douche like 90% of the time. ''Long story short, I completely forgot that I was supposed to pick up Ella, she ended up calling mom and when I finally got home mom went balistic. So now I have keep driving Ella to practice indefinitely and I'm grounded and a hundred other things. Also I have to be there, in the studio, during the practice''

The guys all winced in simpathy ''Dude, that sucks but you kinda had it coming'' When Kellin glared at him, Ethan shrugged not even bothered. ''You know I'm right''

''Yea, yea but it fukcing sucks''

''Okay I gotta ask'' Marc started and everyone looked at him ''Was Melany worth it?'' he finished with a laugh and Kellin threw his notebook on him.

When Kellin mumbled poutingly ''No, she sucked, and no i don't mean that in a good way'' They all bursed out laughing. ''Yea laugh it up ha ha ha, cause it's so fucking funny''

''It is to us'' Was all he got back from them.

 


	2. A special practise, ha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the mistakes are mine cause I don't have Beta.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

A week into his punishment Kellin had to admit that watching his sister's practices wasn't so bad, actually it could be pretty interesting. The fact that some of the dancers were really hot doesn't have anything to do with it, anything at all. Kellin thought as he watched the group start over the choreography that has a lot of _interesting_ moves.

 

\------

 

"Kellin!" Ella yelled hurrying down the hallway after her brother, when he didn't stop but just continued on walking she growled and ran faster. Her sneakers squeaked as she came to a halt and grabbed his leather covered shoulder breathing heavily.

Kellin jerked, and turned towards her looking at her read face. Waiting for Ella to catch her breath, he took off his white earphones and put them around his neck.

"I have practice today and since its Friday we always stay longer, so I was thinking 'bout asking mom to pick me up instead so you wouldn't have to waste your time. Cause it technically won't be a practice-practice, but more like a practice/messing around. But you still gotta drive me there!"

Kellin couldn't hide his surprise, he was aware Ella felt offended and hurt cause he didn't pick her up last week. "Okay... Umm thanks sis" He patted her on the shoulder and she smirked at him. "Hey don't think I'm doing this for you, I just don't want you ruining my fun by constantly bitching" She laughed and dodged his hand when he tried to hit her upside the head.

 

\-----

 

''So how come you managed to join us in the end?'' Evan asked with his mouth full, Kellin grimaced ''Dude gross'' He shoved him away smiling and shaking his head fondly. ''So does this mean you aren't grounded any more?'' Allan joined in before Kellin could answer so he got a glare in response. ''No, unfortunately I'm still not off the hook. Every Friday Ella has some sort of special practice apparently-''

''A special practise, ha?'' Evan asked chuckiling and after a moment Allan joined him, both looking at something over his shoulder. Kellin turned around and realized it wasn't a 'something' but rather a someone he thought as he noticed a familiar blob of blonde hair with a very unfamiliar person.

 

\-----

 

Vic smiled as Ella hugged him tightly. ''I see someone missed me'' He chuckled hugging her back, she distanced herself a bit so she could look at his face, it was rosy from the cold and she found it immensely cute. ''Of course I missed you! I haven't seen you since last Friday!'' Ella hugged him tightly for another moment before making herself let go. The blond girl started walking down the street and Vic followed.

''So, where are you taking me today??'' Vic bumped their shoulders together lightly making her smile. ''It depends, what are you in the mood for? Food, warm drinks or both?'' He thought about it for a second before deciding ''Since I'm not all that hungry, I vote for warm drinks''

''Excelent, I bet you are gonna love this place!'' Ella said oozing confidence.

 

\----

 

Vic moaned as he took a sip of his hot chocolate ''This is so good, I think I'm in love.'' Ella chuckled , shaking her head fondly ''I can see that, now give me a sip so that I can taste it too'' He took another sip before handing the hot chocolate to her and she did the same before handing him her tea. This time she moaned ''Omg this is perfection!''

''I know'' He nodded his head trying her tea and letting out a pleased sound. ''I like it, it's really good'' ''Yea, it's one of my favorites'' Ella said back.

''So about the dance'' Vic started saying ''I was thinking we shout text, have phone calls and meet up a few times over food and some tasty warm drinks'' he lifted his cup as he finished and she laughed lifting her own cup too.

''I agree. Hey I gotta ask though, are you nervous bout the dance? 'Cause there is a pretty good chance we fail and make fools of ourselves.'' Ella nervously tapped her fingers on the table.

Grabbing her hand, Vic waited for her to look at him before answering ''Yea I am a bit nervous and that's normal, but at the same time I know we will do an amazing job.'' He smiled at her ''I mean c'mon!- It's us, it can't be anything but amazing!''

Ella laughed, her blonde hair swishing around as she shook her head '' You're right.'' The girl tried to calm her heartbeat and when he let go of her hand she released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

They spent the next two hours discussing the choreography and the music before they had to go home.

 

\----

 

''Where did you and your mom agreed to meet up?'' Vic asked as they left the coffee shop.

'' I told her to pick me up at the pizza place since it has a parking lot.''

''I'll walk you then''

''Okay''

Vic yawned stretching his arms over his head and scratched his head as they walked down the mostly empty street. He hummed thinking about his schoolwork and the tests he had the up coming week. When they came to the pizza place Ella hugged him while saying good bye and they both promised to think about the choreography and text each other trough the weekend.

 

\----

 

Ella was in the middle of a Just Dance game when her brother came home.

Kellin sat down on the gray sofa waiting for her to finish and used that time to observe her. He tried to see if there was something different about his baby sister, anything that could hint him that she had a boyfriend.

As far as he could tell she didn’t look any different than before, it’s not like she changed her style or something. Ella still mostly wore her dance clothes, her hair was still in a ponytail most of the time and she-

Kellin lost his train of thoughts, when Ella paused the game to check the text she received. His jaw almost dropped when he saw how her whole demeanour changed abruptly. She blushed, biting her lip and twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she answered her ’boyfriend’ Kellin assumed irritably.

The moment she giggled Kellin decided that he had enough ‘’How was your dance practice?’’ He asked feigning innocence. Ella looked up from her phone to her brother, her expression guarded as she slowly lowered her phone. ‘’It was great… why do you ask?’’

Kellin pretended to move some dust from his shoulder, before answering ‘’Oh, no reason. I was just wondering, what did you do after practice?’’

‘’Nothing special, we all hung out, talked.. the usual.’’ She said distractedly since most of her attention was on her phone again.

He watched her for a moment longer before deciding to continue this another time ‘cause she obviously isn’t gonna give him any real answers today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone wants to talk feel free to pop me a message on my tumblr http://loveartemist.tumblr.com/


	3. New sitting schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, sorry.  
> But school is kicking my ass and I am so tired.  
> Still no beta so all the mistakes are mine.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Vic closed his locker and leaned on it tiredly for a moment, he rubbed his eyes trying to loose the blurriness from them. Pushing away from the gray locker he tiredly made his way towards his first class wondering if the teacher graded the essays.

As he entered the history classroom, Vic noted mr. Green made a new seating schedule and he groaned; internally praying he wasn't put in the back. Slowly walking towards the blackboard the caramel skinned teen couldn't help the tiny fist bump after he saw he was close to the front of the class.

Sitting in his seat Vic wondered why the desks were all pushed together to form pairs, maybe they were gonna do some group exercises, the teen thought. He shrugged and tucked a strand of his chocolate hair behind his ear, taking his notebook from the black leather messenger bag Vic also texted his brother wishing him good luck for the concert. 

\-----

Kellin managed to slip into the class a minute before the bell rang and he couldn't help but to smile proudly. The smile was soon replaced with a confused expression when he saw his usual seat was taken, glancing around he noticed everyone was sitting differently.

He quickly sat down in the only available seat, which was unfortunately up front, before mr. Green could start bitching and looked at the blackboard. He cursed silently when he read that this will be the seating schedule till the end of the term.

Kellin put his head on the table closing his eyes and sighing, the teen thought about his sister and the fact that she probably has a boyfriend, he let out a huff.

He was right in the middle of plotting how to find out who is Ella dating when someone poked his shoulder two times. Kellins eyes popped open and he saw the boy next to him looking at him expectedly.

''Is there any chance you were paying some attention to the teacher, or were you just sleeping the whole time?'' The brown eyed boy asked, his nose scrunching up in an adorable manner when Kellin gave him a sheepish smile.

''Great'' He muttered rolling his eyes.

Kellin straightened in his seat feeling a bit bad and offered a weak ''Sorry'' accompanied with a shrug.

\----

Vic sighed, he was too tired to explain the task to the blue eyed jock next to him one more time. The teen glanced at the clock and then back at the jock in front of him ''Okay listen, I'm really tired at the moment so how abo-'' He yawned in the middle of the sentence ''How about I just give you a quick summary of the project and then when we meet up to work on it I'll explain it in detail?''


End file.
